lufiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lufia Wiki:Staff
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. How do you use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. for a guide on using admin functions. Rollbackers Rollbackers are users who have been granted additional rights by a . While they are equal to other users in terms of editorial responsibility, they are especially trusted to keep articles safe from vandalism and bad-faith edits. These abilities are , the ability to move a number of articles without being halted by spam restrictions, the ability to move files, and the ability to suppress redirects. The only thing that they aren't able to do is to block users, delete duplicate article or vandalized articles. Moderators Moderators are users who are equal to other users in terms of editorial responsibility, and a step below the Rollbackers. Moderators can be any one who report vandalism to Rollbackers, Sysop or Bureaucrats. This is usually the initial starting point to those who want to progress in ranks. You can also moderate to the Lufia Wiki or even browsing and editing those you see in need. So find what you want to moderate, insert your template to your page and begin! Eventually you'll be ask to for promotion once you have proven yourself. Template for the Moderators Here are the notable moderators of the Lufia Wiki: *''Kjam'' (Talk) [ For Monthly Poll ] Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Here are the administrator *Jeppe130 (founder) *Kjam (bureaucrat) How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as "Lufia:Requests for Adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.